Water From The Moon
by NLDhm
Summary: A fifth-year girl sat in the common room by the fireplace on one of the dark green leather sofas facing the common room door.
1. Chapter 1

A fifth-year girl sat in the common room by the fireplace on one of the dark green leather sofas facing the common room door. This was her favourite place as it was the warmest place in the common room. This girl is tall, slim, and very pale with blue eyes, and long blonde hair with black streaks, her hair colouring differs from her sisters, who have dark hair. Some would say that this girl treated most people coldly and, she looks down at others. As she believed strongly in the importance of blood purity and valued her family's wealth. This girl liked the finer things in life, but what they didn't know about this girl was that she is loving towards her family but the ones who defy her family (like her middle sister), who was disowned and her mother told her to ignore her but she still misses her sister a lot. This girl was Narcissa Black and she had another thing that people didn't know...she is in love with one of her sister Bellatrix's worst enemies, Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa couldn't work out why she hated him so much but Narcissa would have to listen to her sister berate him saying that he was a "self- important, egotistical, self- centred idiot". Narcissa never saw Lucius like that but every time her sister would go off about him she would roll her eyes and agreed because she knew that you don't make her sister angry.

Narcissa was halfway through reading about the Draught of Peace when she saw the common room door opened and Amycus Carrow came in the common room. Amycus Carrow was squat and lumpy. He had a pallid, doughy face and tiny eyes. Narcissa who didn't like Carrow went back to reading her book. She was halfway through reading the brewing instructions for the Draught of Peace when she heard Amycus Carrow say

"Alecto have you seen my Charms homework?" he said it so loud Narcissa lost her place in her book.

She slammed the book shut and looked at Amycus Carrow "Amycus why are you so loud?" she asks him sounding very annoyed.

Amycus Carrow jumped a little, turned and saw Narcissa. He gave a wheezy giggle when he saw her "we'll look who it is. It's the ice queen of Hogwarts," he said in a childish tone with a smirk.

Narcissa jumped off the leather sofa with her book in hand "ice queen! How dare you call me that your pig", Narcissa yelled sounding very angry,

"pig" Amycus Carrow repeated sounding hurt, "I will show you!" Amycus said pointing his wand at Narcissa.

Narcissa didn't move she wasn't scared of Amycus. She stood her ground waiting for him to do something and if he did she was going to throw her Potions book at him but before anything could happen she heard a voice say: "what on earth is going on in here?" Narcissa knew who the voice was, she saw Amycus's face drop.

Narcissa turned slowly towards the common room door and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in the doorway. Lucius Malfoy had a pale, pointed face, with long pale blond hair and cold grey eyes. Narcissa could feel her knees go weak when she saw him. Lucius lazily walked into the common room and looked at Amycus Carrow "put your wand away Carrow" he told him in an aggressive but quiet tone.

Carrow quickly lowered his wand "but she called me a pig" he told Lucius, Lucius turn and looked a Narcissa "did you call him a pig?" he asked her sounding very charming.

Narcissa could feel her face going red "yes," she said, Lucius raised his eyebrows "but he called me the ice queen of Hogwarts" she told him very quickly.

Lucius turned back to Carrow who looked very worried "you are a pig" Lucius told him with a smirk and Narcissa let out a little laugh.

Carrow gave Lucius a nasty look and angrily left the common room. Narcissa watched Carrow leave the common room when she heard Lucius say, "How many men have you kissed?" he asked her.

Narcissa eyes widen as she turned and faced him trying not to look into his eyes "How many women have you kissed?" she countered. "A lot of women, actually," he said standing tall with a smile; she was pleased that she had made him smile.

"I would expect nothing less, from you Lucius," Narcissa told him. "I admire the way you switched the focus of the conversation from you to me Narcissa." He told her Narcissa nodded. "Thank you."

"But you didn't answer my question," Lucius said inching towards her. Narcissa considered this the truth was that she had never kissed any man. She debated which answer to give him, the truth or some fabrication "I've never been kissed," Narcissa said finally.

Lucius' eyes lit up. "Really… Narcissa Black has never kissed anyone?" he asked. Lucius' hand made its way to hers and pulled Narcissa towards him and He kissed her and Narcissa's world fell away. It was slow and soft; comforting in ways that words would never be she thought.

His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest.

a/n: plz tell me what you think of my story thanks


	2. Chapter 2

At Bellatrix and Rodolphus Wedding reception, Narcissa was wearing a Maroon lace dress with shoes which were made of satin and her blonde- black hair was in perfect ringlets and she was sat between her mother and father. The room buzzed with excited chatter, Then Bellatrix and Rodolphus entered, applause spread across the room. There was the scraping of chairs as people got up to give them a standing ovation and they made their way to the head table, smiling and holding hands, but Narcissa knew this was all fake. She knows Bellatrix didn't love Rodolphus.

After a few moments, Narcissa saw the toastmaster rise from his chair and everyone else sat down. Then she heard the sound of his teaspoon rapping on the side of his wineglass signalling everyone to silence and that point Narcissa had enough and stood up from the table and stormed out, she heard her mother calling after her but she just ignored her.

Narcissa found herself in the garden. The oak trees lined the perfect lawn and in the centre, there was a large lake with flowering lily pads and a stone bridge. Narcissa walked over the bridge and looked at her reflection in the surface of the water, this is not me she thought and with that, she pulls out her wand and pointed at her face and the spell removed her ringlets. She went back to looking at the water when she notices someone standing next to her. She went back to looking at the water when she noticed someone standing next to her. She took a step back and froze staring with wide eyes at Lucius Malfoy. Narcissa felt her cheeks flushed hot, and her stomach became heavy and her heart pounded in her throat. Narcissa hadn't seen Lucius for four years but she couldn't say anything. Narcissa stood and stared back at his cold grey eyes that glimmered like the stars in the sky. He looks at Narcissa's lips and now she knows what he's about to do. I am not ready at all for this she thought. Her hands became sweaty and shaky. He's leaning forward and her instinct is to take a step back and run for her life but she finds herself moving closer to him and now Narcissa just about close enough that she can see his nose hairs. His lips touch hers, she closed her eyes and she somehow remembered exactly what to do. The next she feels is Lucius pushed a note into her hand, then Narcissa hears her name being called by her mother and Lucius pulls away. Narcissa's opens her eyes and saw that Lucius had disappeared. "Narcissa we are going home" she hears her mother call, "come in mother" she replied rolling her eyes and apparition with a loud pop.

When Narcissa got home she ran to her room and closed the door. Her room was large with beautiful rose flower murals painted on the walls and her bed was a four-poster which had flowers Carved Into the posts and in one of the corners, next to the window was Narcissa's favourite chair. Narcissa sat in the chair and pulled out the note that Lucius had given her. _"Open your window Narcissa"._ She narrowed her eyes, what sort of love note is this Narcissa thought but at that moment her window busted open with a puff of black smoke and a loud popping noise and there stood Lucius Malfoy.


End file.
